


Monocle

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: After season 4 finale, Angst, Drabble, F/M, I hope this theory don't happen in the show, M/M, No man's land world, Or I'll cry, Summer of Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: "In the world where Edward Nygma had come back to life, he was powerless, with zero presence. He only felt pain. A deep pain that stabbed his chest. Just the same as it had always been.In this world, Oswald Cobblepot had to keep his head up. Keep his pride. Keep in his subordinates’ minds the fear. Because in this no man’s land, full of chaos, fear was the true ruler.In this world too, Cobblepot will never have Edward Nygma's hearth..."Nygmobblepot. Drabble. Angst.





	Monocle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is Ivy~ This is my first time trying to write in english! So... apologizes in advance if the grammar is not the best!
> 
> This drabble is for the #SummerOfGotham tumblr event, and it's based in what Robin's said in the recent convention about Oswald's monocle~ 
> 
> Disclaimer: Gotham is owned by Fox, Warner Brothers TV and Detective Comics.

The pain was unbearable. Extremely unbearable. Nevertheless, Oswald only bit his lips, but with so much strength that soon he would taste his own blood in them too. He had experienced all kinds of wounds in the past, and even though Fish smashing his ankle was one of the worsts, that didn’t compare to the buzzing that he was hearing, one so strong that made him hold half of his face. He needed a few seconds to be able to react; meanwhile his men were stopping the perpetrator.

 

Edward Nygma was still struggling with the well-dressed gorillas, desperate, wrathful. The knife in his hand was gone, and his screams didn’t alter any of them. In the world where he had come back to life, he was powerless, with zero presence. He only felt pain. A deep pain that stabbed his chest.   
Just the same as it had always been.

 

– Face me, Oswald! Fight for yourself, you coward!

 

– What for!? Only for you to make me go blind!? – He answered, louder, but just because of the pain. He hadn’t seen him coming, only at the very last second. He was able to retreat just for the distance enough not to get killed, but Nygma was still able to hurt him. His right eye was severely injured by Edward’s weapon.

 

– You deserve that… And much more! – He screamed with that deep voice that hurt his throat. Oswald tried to suppress his pain and took a few steps near Nygma. They would hold him. He would be okay.

 

– For bringing you back to life? – He had to smile. – I remember you being a little more grateful, Ed.

 

– You know why I’m here. You know why you deserve to die! –Remarking each word was Riddler’s style, especially when he was this angry. They had been in this situation so many times that they both knew it by heart. Edward knew that he was not going to give up. He was not going to say sorry. He was going to shine, as always.

 

– Oh, Is it because of your princess of The Narrows? – The sad expression on Ed was enough to confirm it. Cobblepot lowered his face, but he didn’t stop his self-sufficient smile.

 

Ok, fine, maybe… It was a wrong idea to give Hugo Strange so much creative freedom. He had threatened him, of course. He couldn’t do any harm to Nygma. And he had obeyed. Oswald told him that if he wanted to make an experiment so badly, he could do anything with Thompkins. He just needed to be careful enough to keep her alive. Oswald wanted to avoid the Riddler’s wrath. But now, watching this situation… He would have preferred Lee’s death, maybe he could have lied, hide her body or something like that. Or, he could have just told the truth. That he didn’t really care about her, not remotely enough to save her.

 

But no. This had to happen.

 

Her throat. Her eyes. The sound of the rain that she would never be able to hear again. Strange’s experiment was inhumane. They always are. He really thought she was one of his indian Hill creatures. But it was late to be sorry. It was late to explain him that Oswald had no intention to harm her to this point. He had to keep his head up. Keep his pride. Keep in his subordinates’ minds the fear that experiment could cause.

 

Because in this no man’s land, full of chaos, fear was the true ruler.

 

– Oh, I’m sorry she can’t maintain his throne. But, hey, I did you a favor. – The hate in Riddler’s eyes was so strong he could touch it. – Now, she needs you for everything. Won’t you have her love forever? A woman that is exactly like you want is your “true love” dream, Right? You were the one who killed her before, if I dare say so.

 

– I did it to free her… But you, Oswald, you are just a monster! Now more than ever.

 

– Well, considering what she is now, I’m really sure that the definition of that word has changed. – Oswald turned his back on him, and began to walk inside the building he had made his palace, the pain reflecting on each step… He had to attend that wound. Soon, a new war with the Riddler would begin.

 

– I’m gonna kill you Oswald! I swear you’re going to suffer for this! – The guards dragged him away, they were probably going to beat him up, and then, he would be kicked off from his territory.

 

Well, it was fine. If this was gonna be his reality… he would be fine with it. At least, he had the answer to that question, even if he didn’t want it. That question that had been tormenting him since he had handed Nygma’s fate to Strange’s hands.

 

Was he doing this because of love…? Or because of revenge?

 

… Revenge would do.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! And I hope we can get more episodes and more seasons! Don't forget to help it with the hashtag #SaveGotham on Twitter!
> 
> Also, while I publish this, It's Robin Lord Taylor's birthday <3 He will never read this, but I still adore him~ 
> 
> Love you, and read you
> 
> Ivy~


End file.
